Becoming a Rudie
by Jsrf8994
Summary: A young girl named Sam is losing her best friend Yoyo and she freaks out when she Finds out he loves her but that's not the only problem the insane crazy Captain Hiyashi is trying to get rid of her and flirt with her mother...


Chapter One.

Old Friends.

* * *

I sighed and slammed the front door.I was really pissed off. Why Did my Best Friend have to leave? It's not right It hasn't even been twenty Four Minutes yet and I miss Him. "Hey Is YoYo Coming over again?"asked my little sister... "no..'I grumbled. His Real name's Chester but I and my family call him YoYo because when he was little he always had this little yellow Yoyo.

I ran Up to my room.. I don't know why he had to join this gang when he had me I mean I Skate just as good as any of them but I don't think I could leave my little sister Novah. Her beautiful bouncy blonde hair and blue eye's and goofy grin would be hard to live without.

My mom is all way's working so I never see her but my nana live's with us so I never have to baby sit. When I had nothing better to do... I all way's called YoYo and him and I alway's found things to do. Though it was hard with those stupid cops always snooping around.

I used to think that they just hated Gangs but I know now that they hate all kids there stupid lead officer Hiyoshi. (Who happens to creepily like my mom!) All Most ran me over. I was meeting up with YoYo that day.

I lay on my bed thinking about all the fun him and I had like the time we accidently put something in His hair dye and it dyed his hair this bright green color thinking about that made me though his hair is still like that and it will be for a long time. (we really messed the dye up.)

I remember last Sunday the day.. He told me to meet him on this hill close to my house with this perfect tree to sit under and the grass is so soft if you lie down long enough you will fall a sleep. It was bout four o'clock in the afternoon and the sun was set just right to be relaxing and a nice gental breeze to go along with it. I came up the hill and saw him sitting there.

I figured he came up with a new "Great"(not so great....) Idea. He always did that but I all ways listened to them and eventually he figured out that it was dumb.

He had me sit down and he didn't smile like normal. The look in his eye's was sad and distant. I sat there and didn't breath and I waited for the words I wanted to hear but I really heard is. "I am leaving." Right then and there my Heart Shattered into a million pieces. "I need to explore and go places I have no family here there gone I mean I love you Sam but I need more then this little town."He sighed then got up. I just stayed sitting.. I didn't want to move.

"I'm leaving monday night."

That's the last time we talked it's now Tuesday.(12:23 am)

As thoughts of YoYo ran therw my mind I dirfted to sleep.

**YoYo.**

**I missed Trouble aka Sam. My Best Friend I called her Trouble. Because She was Trouble but I loved her more then anything in the world. She doesn't even know how much it's killing me to leave her but it was killing me to stay there. I have no Family I was Forced to live with my Drunk Uncle after my parent's died. I was all ways over at House. I was going to miss Novah and her mom clarice. I came good spot it was a abanned storage space and I layed out my sleeping bag and slipped off my skates and layed down. **

**I closed my eye's and thought about Sam's laugh and her smile and how she always would hug me when I was Pissed our upset about something and I remember all ways bringing her to the hill and telling her about these goofy ideas I came up with. I soon fell a sleep with a picture of sam in my mind.**

Sam.

My Alarm clock went off and I got up very slowly I rubbed my eyes and crawled out of bed. ugh school. I didn't want to go today there would no longer be my Favorit class clown in any of my classes.

I went into the bathroom and brushed my shoulder lenght black hair it curled at the bottom but not bad. I look in the mirror and my eye's where a ver vibrant blue today. The usually just a clam blue. I brushed my teeth then went to my closet pulled of a pair of black short's that said trouble on the butt in blue letters. They made me smile YoYo got them for me because they said Trouble on them. I grabed a black tank and therw it on then just my black flip flops.

I waited for the bus to pull up and I wondered if anyone would relize that YoYo is gone. I get pulled out of my thoughts when the old rusty bus came screctching up infront of me.

I walked on and sat on the bus next to my friend Rose. "your not walking with YoYo?"she asked. "Nope."I said. "Are you guys in a fight?" she asked. "YoYo and I never fight."I say. 'then whats going on?" She asked. "YoYo left."I murmured. "He left?"She asked dumbfounded. "Yeah last night he left to be in a Gang."I whispered to her. "is he coming back?"she asked I shot her a look. "Oh yeah. Didn't think about you?"she asked. "What?"i replied "That boy is crazy about you there isn't anything he doesn't talk about with out you in it I mean if he had to do report about dinosaurs some way you'd be in it."She said I was wondering if I shuld be affended in that last part. "He liked you more then a best friend Sam."She said. The bus came to a stop. I looked out the windows and there we where school...

What Rose said made me happy but very sad at the same time. Happy I don't know why. Sad because he is gone.

_**~A MONTH LATER~**_

I walked into the living room and turned on the T.V. the news was on. I sighed it was saying how the streets where getting worse then they all ready had been and that had me worry about one thing... Or should I say person?

Yeah YoYo.

I went up staires to my room and I laid on my bed. I thought about going to go see him. Check up on him make sure he was okay....

(Now Saturday)

I walked into the house and I heard voices in the kitchin. I stood by the corner to listen I heard a male voice. I peeked and I couldn't believe who I saw sitting in the kitchin with my mother!


End file.
